Exhaust gas recirculation valves for use in internal combustion engines which utilize therewithin a back-pressure transducer assembly are known. A problem encountered during assembly of the back-pressure transducer has been the difficulty of calibrating the open and closed position of the transducer air-bleed valve for a given range of exhaust gas back pressures. This difficulty has arisen primarily due to the broad tolerances on the free length of the biasing compression spring required for high volume production and the variation in stiffness of the flexible diaphragm, and the dimensional variation in the associated mating parts, primarily the upper and lower housing shells. In order to achieve proper back pressure transducer response for a given range of exhaust back pressures, it has heretofore been necessary to test, sort, and match a given compression spring with a flexible diaphragm having a given stiffness characteristic to achieve the resultant biasing effect required for proper transducer response. This sorting and matching procedure is inherently costly and does not provide the degree of repeatability required in most applications.